


约pao故事

by Amaris



Category: wangyibo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, allwangyibo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaris/pseuds/Amaris
Summary: 一次被啵色迷心窍的约pao故事，我流，很短。





	约pao故事

**Author's Note:**

> 泥且雷 幼儿园水平 
> 
> 不能接受及时点叉

我顺手关了酒店的房门，她在床边杵着，白嫩的手扣弄着大拇指的指甲盖，眼睛躲闪着我的目光，不知所措。

“现在就要做吗?”

妈的，不会是第一次出来约炮吧???怎么来酒店第一步都不知道要干吗的? 我心里突然蹦出好几个问号。也太赚了我操！

光是一张精致的脸蛋就足够让人迷恋，更别说那身材也是百里挑一，圆润的屁股，很翘，细腰，腿又细又直。皮肤还白，像个洋娃娃似的。真人比照片还要好看百倍。 我上下打量着她，感叹自己是走了什么狗屎运能约到这样的极品。 心里忍不住唾骂，拒绝他的男人不是瞎子就是阳痿，这样的美人不高到手简直暴殄天物，他妈的傻逼玩意儿。

她在我面前跪着给我口交，唇部的动作是生涩的，并不是很有经验，低着头，散落的金发遮住了小脸，一次又一次卖力地吞吐，嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊的，我心里极爽，除了生理更多的是心理上的满足感。她不知道嘴要包着牙齿去吮吸龟头，只会尽力整根含住，我抓着她的小手让她扶着柱状底部上上下下撸动着。

对她来说整根吞入有点难了，我不忍心太狠，一把把她捞她起来让她躺上床正面对我，我对准粉嫩的花穴猛地俯身挺入，被插入的瞬间她哭了出来，看她落泪我有些于心不忍了，动作也慢了下来，俯身上前去亲吻她耳朵。

“不要……不要停……继续……呜”

她双手环上我的脖子，柔软的胸部紧紧贴着我，得到她的应允，只觉身上的血液全聚集到下身，一次又一次的冲撞她的眼泪不停地往外涌，泪水顺着殷红的眼角滑过脸颊两侧。

那双细腻白嫩的小腿搭在我的腰上剧烈地颤抖着，我知道太喜欢她了，她和我以前的炮友都没得比，跟本不是一个档次，我应该更温柔些对她的。

在性事上我对她永远不可能有适可而止这四个字，肉棒被温热湿润的狭小空间紧致地包裹着，快感充斥着整个大脑，她嘴上说不要不要，下面却还是紧紧地吸住我的肉棒，吸得我欲仙欲死更加卖力地操干。

房间里是肉体与肉体之间激烈地拍打声，而我耳边是她此起彼伏的美妙的呻吟声。

这场性事如同窗外的暴雨般来的太突然太猛烈，一觉醒来房间里只剩下我一人，回想晚上的事更像是一场梦。

认识她是在一个社交APP，与其说是社交app，不如说是约炮神器，当然在这个时代，不管用什么app，只要你想约，一定能约到。

她的头像是只几个月的小奶猫，id是一串英文，猫应该是她养的吧，我也挺喜欢猫的，简单的聊了几句，主动发了脸照，她也发了她的照片，明明比小猫还可爱啊，淡金色的短发，殷桃般的嘴唇，眼角是微微上扬的，像猫一样高贵优雅，风情之外又有些说不清的东西。

之后聊的越来越深入，我知道了她有喜欢的人，但告白却被拒绝了，最意外的是，这小妞居然没满十八岁才十七岁，怨不得我脑子只有一个先操到手的念头，谁不喜欢漂亮的，还他妈没成年的那种。我试探性地问了句，我们俩试试，约一次怎样?

等了好几个小时都没等到回复，还以为没希望了，就在我准备彻底放弃这个念头的时候，她居然回复我了，只有一个字，好。

在那次之后我和别人做爱也时常会想到她，不问名字不过是象征性的不去介入对方的生活罢了。

而她早就被我深深记下，在心里扎了根。

是酒，还是那种非常浓烈的酒，尽管知道喝太多会昏迷不醒，可是只要闻到那芳醇的香气，看到那美酒盈杯，还是忍不住要喝。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事多少是有一点点悲伤的……但其实，要是真有这么一次体验真的是很值，甚至可以跟别人去吹（bushi
> 
> 俺又一次一滴都没有了
> 
> 感谢厚爱 
> 
> 啵啵啵


End file.
